Lágrimas
by mramirez-nurse
Summary: Despertaba cada mañana preguntándose lo mismo, solía distraerse profundamente cuando practicaba sus maniobras en el ejército o entreteniéndose en alguna u otra cosa, su vicio por la limpieza había crecido un poco mas después de ese suceso era más una necesidad de limpiar esa culpa que lo llenaba cada noche al recordarlos.


*Lagrimas*

Esa presididilla se repetía nuevamente como cada noche desde hacía ya tiempo. Mas que una pesadilla era el recuerdo de la muerte de las dos personas más cercanas que había tenido jamás. Esa pesadilla que le robaba el sueño cada noche sin perdón alguno. En su interior sentía la culpa llenar su ser, por que tuvo que pasar eso, porque a ellos.

Despertaba cada mañana preguntándose lo mismo, solía distraerse profundamente cuando practicaba sus maniobras en el ejército o entreteniéndose en alguna u otra cosa, su vicio por la limpieza había crecido un poco mas después de ese suceso era más una necesidad de limpiar esa culpa que lo llenaba cada noche al recordarlos.

Allí estaba nuevamente solo en el comedor del cuartel después de la cena, todos habían ido a sus habitaciones a descansar pues tendrían una misión nuevamente fuera de los muros, la cena había sido alrededor de las 7 pm, eran las 3 de la mañana y el seguía sentado reflexionando en el silencio de la noche, llorando en silencio aquella perdida tan importante de hace ya tanto años,a la cual se le había sumado la muerte de su ultimo escuadrón los cuales venían a su mente, el recuerdo de verlos caídos ese día de la mujer titan le seguía doliendo, cerró los ojos un momento , su conciencia estaba hasta el tope quería descargar todo aquel sentimiento pero como podría el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad llorar por personas que al fin y al cabo sabia que en cualquier momento su destino seria la muerte, de repente se dio cuenta que no una sino varias lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos sin en cambio no quiso sacarles ni abrirlos pues en el fondo sentía miedo de ver que era un nuevo día que estaría lleno de muertes, siguió con sus ojos cerrados por unos minutos cuando de repente un ligero aroma a té verde inundo su nariz. Esto le hizo abrir los ojos, aun las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin control,. Lloraba en silencio como tantas otras noches, no hacia movimiento alguno que relatara su llanto, sin embargo las lágrimas cada vez más gruesas que resbalaban por su cara revelaban la intensidad de su sentir. Al abrir los ojos vio como esa mujer que tanto lo odiaba estaba frente a él en silencio, dejándole una taza de té, era inútil tratar de simular que nada pasaba, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba allí viéndolo como derramaba sus lagrimas sin ruido aluno, sin en cambio ella no dijo una sola palabra. solo estaba allí con gesto le había hecho sentir que no estaba tan solo como él pensaba, ella se sentó a su lado, con otra taza de té, aun sin decir nada ambos compartieron este pequeño momento hasta que las primeras luces del día aparecían, voltearon a ver la salida del sol, jamás se había sentido tan acompañado aun sin haber ninguna palabra de por medio, se dio cuenta que solo necesitaba la compañía de alguien para poder desahogar un poco su sentir. Volteo a verla. Y noto que cada que lo hacía sentía que se liberaba poco a poco de esa presión, en sus ojos fríos había encontrado una calidez que necesitaba. Ella se paró de la mesa, recogió su taza de té y tras dejarle una sonrisa casi invisible se retiro del lugar dejándolo nuevamente solo. El suspiro ya era ese otro día, sin embargo sabia que no seria como el lo pensaba, algo había cambiado esa mañana solo con una simple taza de té y una sonrisa.

hola, hola, espero que me recuerden, permitanme pedirles una disculpa por mi ausencia, mi cuenta de correo fue hakeada y no podía entrar a ninguna de las cuentas que tenia con esa ya que se me habían olvidado las contraseñas XD pero no se como le hice pero aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizare varios de los fics que quedaron pendientes, y agregare todos aquellos que se han creado en este tiempo. espero comprendan la situación y mas que nada les haya gustado este one-shot. cabe mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son creación de Hajime isayama y yo solo los involucro en mi imaginación, por su atención y tiempo muchas gracias.


End file.
